vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Juda Spectre
Juda was the youngest of the Guar siblings and one of the three leader of the Guar Army along side his brother, Mold, and sister, Gina. Juda and his family serve as the main villains of the Andro Melos manga series as well as in the Andro Melos TV miniseries. Juda later appears solo as the main villain of the film, Ultraman Story. In Ultra Fight Victory, he was revived by Yapool as Juda Spectre. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-B, 3-A over time | At least 3-B, likely 3-A over time Name: Judar, Judar Spectre (ジュダ) Origin: Ultraman Story Gender: Male Age: Over 50,000 years old Classification: Immaterial Being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Flight, Weapon Mastery, can create spatial distortions, Soul Manipulation, Telepathy, Teleportation, Resurrection, Immunity to Soul Manipulation due to lacking a soul, Resistance to Spatial Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Types 1 and 8; dependent on spatial distortions), Regeneration | All previous abilities, Fusionism, Creation (Can create monsters from his own will), Resurrection (Will return whenever another spatial distortion appears), Large Size (Type 1) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Galaxy level+, Universe level over time (Spread the Spatial Distortions in which he was born in throughout the universe, threatening its stability, and would have succeeded in destroying it had he not been stopped) | At least Multi-Galaxy level+ (Should be comparable to his previous incarnation, fought against Victory), likely Universe level (Has stated that he will destroy the universe, backed further by a statement from a knowledgeable Ultra, and was enough to be recognized as a threat by Ultraman King) Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Should be far superior than any Ultras at the time, implied to have spread the distortions throughout the universe not long after his birth) | '''Massively FTL+ '''via power-scaling (Should be around Victory's level) 'Lifting Strength: Class G Striking Strength: At least Multi-Galactic Class+ Durability: At least Multi-Galaxy level+ (Is not affected by the effects of his own distortions), Non-Corporeality makes it nearly impossible to put him down for good | At least Multi-Galaxy level+ Stamina: Limitless Range: Several meters via sheer size up to Universal (Stated that he could command every space monster, presumably throughout the entire universe to act with but a single call) | Several meters via sheer size and use of the Bat Calibre Standard Equipment: His sword; the Bat Calibre Intelligence: Presumably High (Had once led an entire army alongside his siblings, and has presumably taken control over numerous worlds; Possesses great skills in swordsmanship) Weaknesses: If the distortions he caused are to be quelled, then he too would be sealed away, in the first Showa reincarnation he apparently couldn't leave his distortion | Doesn't appear to be Incorporeal as his previous incarnation as he was shown to be killed by one of Victory's techniques. His resurrection is slow and said distortion only occurs after tens of thousands of years though when it actually happens it can be accelerated by outside force. Key: Showa Incarnation | Heisei Incarnation Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Energy Users Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Soul Users Category:Ultraman Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Aliens Category:Weapon Masters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Fusionism Users Category:Creation Users Category:Resurrection Users